


Pulling Pigtails

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nick enjoys pulling on Tim's hair. Tim both loves and hates this fact.





	Pulling Pigtails

Tim loved many things about being back from Paraguay. The normalcy of work, the fact that he could sleep on a mattress again, the fact that if he got sick it wasn't a death sentence. The one thing he hated about it, though, was that he couldn't stand having his hair shorter than a couple inches. Which meant that Nick took any and every opportunity to yank on the slicked-back strands.

Usually, Tim was keeping an eye out for Nick because of this. All it took was one yank for him to feel his pants tighten uncomfortably, and he'd have to excuse himself to the bathroom if he couldn't quickly get rid of his problem. And he couldn't go to the bathroom every time Nick pulled on his hair; sometimes they were in the field, sometimes Gibbs was demanding an update. Nick knew Tim got riled up because of it, but somehow Tim doubted Nick knew exactly how riled up he got. A small miracle, considering the amount of times Nick had pulled on his hair and given Tim an unfortunate erection. He didn't even know he had a hair-pulling kink until Nick started this up.

That morning, however, Nick had snuck up behind Tim while he was booting up his computers, quickly dug his fingers into the locks and yanked them upward. Tim let out a rather obscene expletive, and was thankful that it sounded more pained than breathy. He glared at Nick, smoothing his hair back into place. "Asshole," he muttered.

Nick had laughed and moved back to his desk, but made it his mission to pull at Tim's hair every chance he got that day. And since Bishop was gone at a conference and Gibbs was in meetings with Vance, HR, IA, and just about everyone else today, that left plenty of time with Tim and Nick alone in the bullpen.

By the end of the day, Tim was rock hard and squirming in his seat to try and resist coming in his underwear at work. He couldn't even take some focus away from what he was doing to focus on where Nick was, he was so desperate. He was working on paperwork as best as he could, but he couldn't type and watch out for Nick at the same time anymore. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he reached backwards on reflex, catching Nick's hand just before it found its way into Tim's hair again. "Don't," he warned sternly, words coming out like a bark, and he was surprised he could sound that authoritative when he couldn't even sit still.

"Come on, it's just a little fun, Tim," Nick defended.

Tim growled and resisted the urge to bite his cheek or his lip, and just forced his mouth to stay shut instead of saying exactly how much "fun" he was having.

Nick tried to release his wrist, but Tim was having none of it, gripping on Nick's wrist like a vice. "You're not going to pull on my hair again tonight," he growled. "Clear?"

"Fine," Nick sighed, and Tim could almost hear the pout in his voice. "Can I have my hand back?"

Tim let go, and Nick walked away, back to his desk. He didn't register when the footsteps came back, this time on the other side of the partition, until it was too late. Nick had his fingers in Tim's hair again and had yanked his head back, leaving Tim's neck exposed. Tim winced and closed his eyes, willing himself to not come then and there. "What's the matter, Tim?" Nick asked, and Tim could hear the self-satisfied smirk Nick was wearing in his tone of voice. "Do you not like it when I pull your hair?"

"You're an asshole, Nick," Tim said, without opening his eyes. "Let my hair go."

"Or what?" Nick asked.

Tim tried not to whimper at that, he honestly did, but he wasn't successful at holding it back. When he opened his eyes, it was because Nick's breath hitched but he did nothing else. Tim looked up and back at Nick, and Nick stared right back. Slowly, Nick started to grin, and Tim felt dread build in his stomach. "Oh," Nick said. "It's not that you don't like it, is it? You like it a little too much."

"Nick..." Tim tried to say please don't tell anyone, but the other words wouldn't come.

"Use your words, Tim," Nick admonished, and Tim knew then and there he was doomed. "What do you want?"

"B-bathroom. Now," Tim breathed.

Nick let his hair go and Tim didn't even bother trying to straighten it, grabbing Nick's wrist and forcibly dragging him to the closest men's room, locking the door letting anyone in after he made sure no one was still in the stalls. He rounded on Nick, who's smile had dropped. He was waiting for Tim's next move. "You...you got me in this mess," Tim said. "So you're gonna get me out of it."

"How?" Nick asked.

"I don't really care," Tim said, "As long as you fuck me."

Nick's eyebrows reached his hairline. "Okay, when I started this I was not expecting you to ever say that to me. Like, never."

"Nick," Tim growled. "I've been hard the entire day, just put me out of my misery or I'll do it myself!"

"Easy, easy," Nick said. "I'll do it, if you want me to that badly. Just come over here."

Tim walked over to Nick and Nick put his hands on Tim's belt. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, looking up at Tim.

"Positive, now please, just get it over with!" Tim exclaimed.

Nick loosened Tim's belt and undid Tim's pants button and zipper. Tim was whining and Nick reached up, grabbing Tim's hair in one hand, twisting it. "Stop whining," Nick ordered. "You're lucky that I'm doing this in the first place."

Sticking a hand down Tim's boxers, Nick grabbed Tim's shaft and Tim whimpered. Nick was pumping, but it was agonizingly slow. Tim tried to squirm, to buck his hips, but every movement just made Nick tug on his hair and order him to keep still.

After what felt like an eternity, Tim standing there with his head tilted slightly to the side to account for Nick's shorter stature as he kept a firm grip on Tim's hair, the sound of nothing but whimpered gasps in the bathroom, and the halting twitch of Tim's hips beginning to hurt, Nick started to speed up. Tim whimpered out a "Thank you," but otherwise said nothing.

Nick growled and stopped for a second, and Tim whined because to be honest the erection was starting to hurt being stuck in his pants and he wanted it gone, but Nick didn't resume, just twisted Tim's hair again. "Tim, what are we gonna do when I finish this problem for you?"

"D-don't care ri-right now," Tim managed. "J-j-just wa-want to...want to..."

"Yeah, I know, I got that part," Nick said, nodding. "But can we really just go back to how we were after this?"

Tim whined. "Don't know. P-please, just...we can talk...talk later. Promise."

Nick sighed and resumed pumping up and down Tim's shaft, at a medium pace at first but then he strengthened his grip and started moving faster and faster, and Tim's entire body bucked and shuddered as he moaned and came all over Nick's hand. Nick pulled his hand out of Tim's boxers and sighed, going over to the sink to wash it clean. "Now that's done and over with, can we talk about what this means?"

Tim closed his pants and redid his belt. "Can't sex just be sex? You know, a one-off thing?"

"I mean, it can be," Nick said, not meeting Tim's gaze in the mirror. "But...I have to admit, I had more than a little fun messing with you, and seeing you that desperate was...kinda hot..."

"Are you saying I turn you on?" Tim asked with a slight grin.

"In the right conditions," Nick admitted. "And...maybe I don't want this to be a one-off thing."

Tim considered this new information. He didn't mind Nick liking him, and he had to admit he found the man immediately attractive most days. "Take me out on a date if you want, we can see what happens? Or we could just have an old 'friends with benefits' deal."

Nick dried his hands and looked Tim over. "Really?"

Tim shrugged. "Yeah. I'm good either way. You're hot, and even funny in the right conditions," he teased.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay. How's dinner tomorrow night sound?"

Tim unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. "Perfect. Let's just avoid telling Gibbs until we know what's going on, okay?"

Nick nodded. "Oh, yeah. I really don't want to open that can of worms just yet."

"Open what can of worms just yet?" Gibbs asked, walking down the hallway and shouldering past them into the bathroom.

"Nothing, Boss," both of them said on reflex as Gibbs rolled his eyes and left the two other men in the hallway alone.

"See you tomorrow, Tim," Nick said. "And maybe tomorrow night, I can pull your hair again."

Tim could feel his pants begin to tighten again and he growled, Nick just laughing in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If for whatever reason you do not want me to reply, simply put "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will leave it alone.


End file.
